


¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?

by YaNa_2017



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Español, Freddie x Crowley, M/M, No trato de ofender a nadie, Queen - Freeform, good omens - Freeform, llore con mi propio fic, mención de Jim Diostton, obvio contenido de los ineffable husbands, ohgodojalanosemevenganlosgringosencima, perdoname fred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaNa_2017/pseuds/YaNa_2017
Summary: Crowley sabe que es sólo un amante más de Mercury y siente la necesidad de acabar con su relación. Pero primero tiene que darle a cambio algo al hombre que lo ayudó a encontrarse a sí mismo devolviéndole el favor.





	1. ¿Quién quiere vivir por siempre?

Crowley, lo había decidido por sí mismo, era un cobarde.

Fue el responsable de la expulsión de Adán y Eva, la mente detrás de algunas guerras, y también, tal vez, el ser responsable de algunas desgracias causadas porque algunas personas llegaban tarde a su destino debido a la ruta M25 que perfectamente era digna de un _"¡Wahoo!"_ por parte del infierno entero.

Pero sí había algo de lo que no era lo suficientemente valiente, y era un absoluto cobarde al respecto, era para terminar una relación.

Dentro de su Bentley el silencio reinaba, la voz de Freddie Mercury no retumbaba por los cristales como era de costumbre por la misma razón de que la persona con la que el demonio buscaba darle fin a su íntima relación era el mismo vocalista de la famosa banda británica _Queen._ Por lo que, en ese preciso momento mientras conducía por las carreteras de Londres con el propósito de irlo a buscar para hablar, prefirió no escuchar su voz hasta que estuvieran frente a frente.

La radio en cambio, si estaba encendida. Pero Crowley poca atención le dio porque aparte de que estaba a un volumen demasiado bajo sólo para cubrir el desesperante silencio, era inexistente para el demonio que balbuceaba en voz baja las posibles palabras que podía decirle al cantante una vez que lo tuviera en el auto, que, si no se equivocaba, estaba a tan sólo dos minutos de recogerlo.

—Mira, lo siento, yo no me siento muy a gusto estando conti... No—Se detuvo y golpeó el volante con ambas manos por la rabia de no tener un buen comienzo. —Demasiado duro.

Exhaló pesadamente y se quedó en silencio mientras en su cabeza volvía a formular la conversación que, ya había decidido, llevaría al tema que quería tratar específicamente esa noche.

Su plan era simple, y según él, demasiado bueno para haber sido precipitado a último minuto; La noche anterior, cuando estaba a punto de romper con Mercury en el teléfono, entro en pánico, se echó para atrás, y le propuso salir para la noche siguiente por unos tragos para poder hablar de algo importante que no era para nada malo, según le había dicho. Fue una mentira muy grande que se destaparía dentro de un minuto, que era el tiempo que le quedaba para poder pensar en cómo llegar al tema o si no, tendría que improvisar y rezar por primera vez en su vida para que Freddie Mercury, alías, la Reina del Drama, no hiciera un escándalo.

En el tiempo que pasaban juntos que en la mayoría eran ensayos, Crowley había presenciado con sus propios ojos lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser Freddie. Peleaba con los integrantes de la _banda —a excepción de Deacon que siempre le otorgaba toda la razón—_, y aunque no eran muy comunes las agresiones físicas, se presentaban también dependiendo de que fuese lo que pelearan.

Pero su temperamento no era la razón por la que Crowley quería separarse. No. En realidad, cualquiera hubiese pensado que era un idiota al querer romper con una estrella como lo era en ese momento el vocalista de la banda mundialmente conocida. Y, de hecho, él mismo también lo había pensado un par de veces, porque antes de haberlo conocido íntimamente, Mercury era todo para él en cuanto lo era un ídolo para un gran admirador.

—Es qué no me siento a gusto con nada...—Murmulló finalmente cuando se dio cuenta que el reloj había corrido, y su tiempo de pensar en cómo formular la conversación había terminado sin ningún resultado final. Era obvio que tendría que improvisar.

Freddie Mercury esperaba a la distancia en el borde de la acera, con los brazos cruzados, y persiguiendo el auto que se estaciono frente a él con una mirada seria que cambio de lugar a la ventanilla que se abría para dejar ver al conductor.

—Llegas increíblemente tarde—Se agachó para lograr ponerse a su posición y dejar que lo mirara y lo escuchara.

—Miren quién se queja de la puntualidad—Replicó Crowley ladeando media sonrisa para recibirlo.

El delgado hombre borró su seria mirada y en cambio sonrió dejando ver sus peculiares dientes antes de volver a su posición anterior y proceder a rodear el Bentley por detrás para dirigirse al asiento del acompañante con el objetivo de subir y dar por comenzada otra noche alocada por Londres aquel viernes de finales de 1983.

Mercury se percató inmediatamente de que la radio estaba a un volumen extremadamente bajo y lo único que se escuchaban eran balbuceos incompresibles, por lo que, teniendo todo el derecho del mundo cambió la estación hasta una que pasaba una canción de su agrado, y subió el volumen hasta dónde la manecilla le permitió dar vuelta.

Crowley alzó los hombros por el repentino ruido que retumbaba dentro del auto, el contrario ladeaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música y no prestaba atención a nada más. Por lo que el demonio lo tomo como un _pro_ de que tendría el tiempo suficiente para pensar en que decir antes de llegar al bar dónde se daría una increíble fiesta.

—¡Amo esta canción! —Grito Mercury para lograr ser audible entre el escándalo que había provocado él mismo.

Crowley no le contesto y, de hecho, su expresión a pesar de traer puestos unos oscuros lentes se denotaba seria y triste. El vocalista lograba reconocer cuando se encontraba de ese modo. Borró la sonrisa de su rostro también, y prefirió bajar el volumen de la música hasta que ya no fue audible.

El demonio salió de sus pensamientos al haberse percatado de su acción y sólo se volteo un segundo para mirarlo, luego regresó la mirada al camino porque no quería que ocurriera un accidente, y además sentía que no podía mirarlo a los ojos por tanto tiempo.

—Querido—Le llamó con una suave voz sin esperar respuesta. —, ¿está todo bien?

—Lo está—Soltó una risilla falsa continuando con su destino que casi les quedaba cerca—, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—No te ves bien.

—No, no. Estoy bien, sólo...

—Fuiste a verlo, ¿no? —Interrumpió antes de permitirle hablar.

Crowley presiono los labios y trato de sonreírle para que no se lo tomara tan mal. Sabía perfectamente que se refería a Azirafel; un ángel demasiado problemático que ocupaba la mayoría de sus conversaciones. Freddie tenía que admitirlo, no le gustaba que Crowley hablara de él cuando estaban juntos, porque cuando lo hacía, sus demoníacos ojos radiaban brillo, sus mejillas mostraban un cálido carmesí y una sincera sonrisa se posaba sobre los labios del demonio que noche tras noche se atrevía a decirle al vocalista que lo amaba; Cuando todas las acciones anteriormente mencionadas jamás se mostraban cuando ellos estaban juntos o cuando describía a Freddie a otra persona.

Pero puesto a sus evidentes celos, jamás le prohibió verlo o mencionarlo porque sabía lo mucho que significaba el ángel para el demonio que en ese instante, nervioso, presionaba el volante con todas sus fuerzas dando a conocer que se arrepentía de haberle dado respuesta.

—Hmm—Freddie presiono los labios buscando tranquilizarse y no mostrar que estaba un poco enojado —¿hablaron?

—...—Crowley no respondió al momento porque considero que tal vez, era el momento perfecto para hablar de lo que le urgía.

Evadió la pregunta y en cambio desvió su camino de dónde supuestamente tenían que dirigirse, hasta un abandonado, solitario y lejano rincón del estacionamiento del mismo lugar que los esperaba. Cuando se estacionó, ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra y tampoco se veían apresurados en hacerlo.

—Hablamos de ti, de hecho—Contestó Crowley sin apartar la mirada del tablero de su auto una vez que se había estacionado.

—¿De mí? ¿Es un fan? —Idealizó inmediatamente el artista. Crowley hablaba demasiado del ángel, pero en realidad casi siempre no decía nada nuevo. Porque tenía miedo que un día le fuera a buscar a la librería para reclamar, o desquitarse con él como lo hacía cuando algo no le parecía.

—Oh, sí—Asintió rápidamente con la cabeza a pesar de que mentía. —Sí, sí, es un gran fan.... Bueno, no tanto, pero si es un fan.

—Oh, okay—Contesto con calma al escuchar la respuesta, comentarios así nunca le hacían falta por lo que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar al respecto sin parecer desinteresado.

Una vez más Crowley se sintió con el poco coraje de enfrentarlo y prefirió no abrir la boca hasta tener las agallas y las palabras para explicarle lo que realmente sucedía por su cabeza, sin tener en cuenta que el tiempo transcurría velozmente y después de varios minutos, el artista a su lado se había cansado del silencio y el misterio.

—Crowley—Lo llamó por segunda vez—. No me has traído aquí solamente para hablar de que Azirafel es mi mayor fan. Siendo que ya sé que eso es una mentira. Lo que sea que quieras decirme, dilo de una vez. Has estado raro.

Crowley removió sus lentes y los puso sobre el mismo lugar dónde había mantenido la mirada momentos atrás. Respiró profundamente armándose de valor para por fin aventurarse a dar inicio a la conversación que quería, desde hacía meses, llevar a cabo.

—...Hemos pasado buenos momentos—Comenzó sin saber realmente a dónde se dirigiría con ese inicio. —. Estos años me has hecho sentir que puedo vivir una vida sin preocupación, y si me preguntas, adoro eso...—Hizo una pausa para recargarse contra la puerta y finalmente, encararlo. —Hasta cierto punto.

Mercury copió su acción, giró su cuerpo y lo recargó contra la puerta agachando la mirada para permitirle hablar todo lo que le fuese necesario. —Ve al punto, querido.

—, mi punto es que no me siento... A gusto, siento que toda esa vida despreocupada llena de excesos, y hombres—Tomo una pausa e hizo de su tono de voz aún más suave. —, no... siento qué... No puedo llevarla. No puedo seguir con eso. Y sé que tú no lo abandonarías. Te he hundido más en esa vida que de lo que te he podido ahuyentar. Y ese no era mi plan. Digo... Se supone que tenía que serlo, pero me involucre demasiado... ¿sabes? Yo... Se supone que te tenía que llevar por el mal camino, pero tú ya estabas ahí, sólo me asegure de involucrarme... Cuando no debía.

Mercury asintió lentamente, inexpresivo, y puso sus ojos cafés en los amarillentos que esperaban una respuesta, o por lo menos, un golpe.

—Entonces éste eres tú—Contesto con un tono calmado que sólo causaba nervios. —Dejándome.

Crowley deshizo el contacto visual y prefirió agachar la mirada.

—No lo sé, yo... sólo siento qué... Ya no puedo, no. ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con Azirafel!

—Anthony J. Crowley—Volvió a llamarle con el mismo tono de antes. Lo que le provoco un poco de angustia al demonio por primera vez en años ante la mención de su nombre completo. —, eres un demonio, sé que mientes. Y tiene que ver todo con Azirafel. —Volvió a hacer otra pausa para volver a encararlo una vez que Crowley levantó la mirada ante la mención de su amigo. —Eres un demonio muy tonto, cariño, y has fallado al haber dicho la verdad cuando lo tuyo es la mentira. Pero si no fallaste en algo fue en darme un tremendo susto.

—¿Qué? Yo no...—Iba a hablar el demonio una vez había fruncido el ceño por la confusión de sus palabras.

—Pensé que me preguntarías por un hijo—Soltó una corta carcajada que detuvo al momento que Crowley le siguió mirando confundido. —, sabes lo que opino de eso. Adoptaría a cada gato de Londres en vez de un niño, la verdad.

—No estás...

—¿Enojado? No—Interrumpió y agacho la mirada mirando la palanca del auto que por el momento era el único lugar al que podía mirar para evadir al demonio. —, Digo, era bastante obvio que te querías ir, y sabía que en cualquier momento me lo pedirías...—Se tomó un momento para aclararse la garganta. —Si no me dejas mentirte, estaba bastante sorprendido de que te hayas quedado tanto tiempo.

—Lo siento...—Contestó Crowley buscando ser lo más sincero posible.

—Aunque no entiendo porque traerme aquí, pudiste hacerlo por teléfono.

—Creí que sería una buena opción... Una fiesta, donde nos conocimos, y dónde nos metemos siempre que estamos juntos.

—Eres terrible para romper con una persona, ¿lo sabes? —Comentó divertido mirándole con exactamente la misma expresión en el rostro. —Eres capaz de comenzar una guerra si se te antoja, pero el simple hecho de haber hablado esto conmigo te aterraba. Que honor.

—Bueno...—Trató de sonreír un poco ya sin sentirse tan incomodo porque aparentemente Mercury se lo había tomado bien—sí pudiste con Roger y Brian a la vez, ¿qué sucedería conmigo?

Freddie rió un poco y asintió lentamente con la cabeza porque, sí, sabía perfectamente lo bueno que era en cuanto ganar una pelea del tipo que fuese. Al menos con sus compañeros de banda.

—Sé que tengo un temperamento de mierda—Habló—, pero dejarme no te iba a asegurar una paliza, no. Ya sé controlarme a mí mismo, y me he acostumbrado a las rupturas.

La última frase dicha por el vocalista borro inmediatamente la sonrisa de Crowley que se sintió lleno de culpa. Lo último que quería era hacerle sentir mal. Y aunque el contrario se lo estuviera negando, sabía perfectamente que le afectaría. No era su intensión lastimarlo porque a pesar de estar rompiendo con él, en verdad lo había amado a su manera.

—No estoy dejándote para siempre, ¿lo sabes?

—No pensaba permitírtelo—Demandó—, te puedes mover a mi lugar, o si quieres puedo conseguirte un lugar cerca.

Crowley esbozó una sonrisa incomoda por el hecho de hacerse la idea de vivir cerca. Sabía que al artista le gustaba tener a sus ex-parejas alrededor porque no le gustaba estar solo, y porque sentía que así los lazos que mantenían no se iban a romper nunca. Aunque no fuese algo malo, Crowley no sentía la necesidad de abandonar el lugar que ya tenía, y no quería que el otro se aferrara a él inconscientemente.

—Freddie—Le llamó utilizando una vez más su tono suave. —, no sé sí debería...

—¿Mala idea? Oh, okay—Volvió a contestar y tosió para aclarar su garganta obviamente herido e incomodo por el rechazo.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a las rupturas, como ya había mencionado antes, pero no significaba que no le doliera. Con Crowley había sentido que el Cielo —el infierno, de hecho— se lo había mandado para que se quedara. Pero aparentemente hasta un demonio se había cansado de él.

El silencio se apodero del Bentley una vez más por la noche, pero esta vez ambos, ahora, ex-amantes, se encontraban ocupando su interior sin saber que decirse entre ellos. Mercury no quería abandonar el auto, y Crowley tampoco quería que éste lo hiciera porque sentía que no había dado los argumentos suficientes para terminar con él. Pero ya estaba hecho, y no tenía la necesidad de dar un paso atrás.

—Hey, ¿recuerdas esa vez...—Hablo luego de unos segundos para captar su atención. —, con el tinte de Roger.

Freddie sonrió inmediatamente al haber identificado perfectamente la situación de la que iba a hablar.

—Fue demasiado cruel—Contesto el vocalista con la voz ronca. —, ¿haberle atrasado el reloj para que el cabello se le terminara poniendo verde? Eres un bastardo.

—Tú fuiste el de la idea—Respondió inmediatamente ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

El otro volvió a reír cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos al haber recordado la escena en dónde Roger Taylor, baterista de la banda, gritó por todo el hotel porque su perfecto cabello rubio había quedado verde.

—Lo tienes que repetir un día de estos, por favor.

—Te lo prometo, lo haré un día de estos, estate pendiente.

Ambos rieron por segunda vez y una vez que las risas fueron cesando, sólo permanecieron con una sonrisa en su rostro para que la situación no se viera tan extraña. La incomodidad podía sentirse porque ya no tenían nada más que pudieran decirse. Las palabras estaban en su cabeza, pero no podían decir nada por el momento.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —Habló Mercury repentinamente volteándolo a ver, Crowley asintió rápidamente y Freddie agachó la mirada. —Deberías intentarlo con Azirafel. Cualquier cosa, pero inténtalo.

—¿Azirafel? —Rió nerviosamente ganándose una mirada de incredulidad del cantante. —¿Por qué Azirafel?

—Bueno, porque es jodidamente obvio, cariño—Contestó inmediatamente dándose un golpe así mismo en el regazo. —, ¿De verdad creíste que Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy salió de tu cabeza sólo porque sí? Estás enamorado.

—Salió de la nada, ¡sabes eso! Sí pudiera escribir canciones por mí mismo no te daría todas las ideas que tengo. Las guardaría para mí mismo y probablemente te estaría haciendo competencia ahora.

—Pude darme cuenta de que eras bastante capaz de escribir canciones desde que hicimos Bohemian Rhapsody juntos, y la gente se siente intrigada hasta hoy día por ella. Cumplió su objetivo. ¡Y no me cambies el tema!

Crowley dejo salir un fuerte suspiro y asintió dándose cuenta que el vocalista estaría insistiendo hasta tener respuestas. —Muy bien, dame tres razones de porque estoy—Utilizó sus dedos para hacer comillas y de hecho rodó los ojos como si fuese estúpido. — enamorado de Azirafel.

—Una—Tomó la ayuda de sus manos para contar con sus dedos cada argumento que tenía. —No te callas acerca de él. Dos—Alzó un segundo dedo.—, Sólo tengo la cara, ¿eh? Y tres, —Alzó su tercer dedo. —Los dos deben ser bastante idiotas para no darse cuenta.

Crowley alzó una ceja y asintió, no eran argumentos válidos, pero tampoco quería discutirlos y prefirió hacer como que le daba la razón —De todas formas... Él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Tú dejándome—Agregó mirándole fijamente. —, sí, eso lo sé. Quiero decir, eres un demonio. No se supone que te enamores—Crowley alzó una mano para indicarle que se detuviera con su parloteo, pero el cantante siguió hablando. —, Y además—Subió su tono para hacerle saber que no le haría caso.—, has vivido más años que todos, si yo fuese tú también me gustaría tener aventuras con quién se me antojara.

—Freddie—Lo llamó frunciendo el ceño, colocando un dedo frente a él para que le permitiera hablar. —, tú no eres una aventura.

—¿No lo soy? —Preguntó con confusión. —¿entonces que soy?

Crowley no respondió al momento y se tomó su momento para pensar en una respuesta apropiada.

—Eres Freddie Mercury, uno de los artistas más grandes del mundo, con la voz más preciosa que he escuchado y que ni el cielo ni el infierno tienen idea de lo que es—Contestó tomándose una pausa para lograr alcanzar una de sus manos y entrelazarla con la suya. —, y el hombre más divertido e interesante que he conocido en toda mi existencia.

—Gracias...Pero no pregunté eso—Contestó Mercury con la mirada centrada en el tablero del auto, una vez más—, pregunte que soy para ti.

Crowley borró su sonrisa y miro su perfil para lograr descifrar su rostro, agachado, esperando por una respuesta. Forzó más el agarre de sus manos e inhaló lentamente antes de comenzar a cantar una canción que a pesar de no haber sido escrita en su totalidad por él, le hacía pensar en el artista de vez en cuando y no en el ángel del que según él se había olvidado.

—...When I grow older, I will be there at your side to remind you, how I still love you... —Cantó con una suave voz ladeando la cabeza para lograr que el otro le viera, y cuando terminó aquella frase, el vocalista sólo soltó una risita y sonrió devolviéndole la mirada, que por mucho que lo quisiera ocultar, sus ojos empezaron a verse claros.

—Estabas mal—Habló—, no me harías ninguna competencia, cantas terrible—Hizo mención a su anterior comentario, pero poca gracia le causó al demonio porque ya se había percatado de sus ojos cristalizados, lo único que le pudo ofrecer fue una sonrisa ladeada.

—Ven aquí—Lo llamó alzando los brazos para que se unieran en un abrazo que el vocalista con cautela se acercó a recibir.

En el momento en que ambos juntaron sus cuerpos, sintieron cosas diferentes. Crowley por su lado sintió un corazón latente a toda velocidad al que también podía percibir estaba roto. Y Freddie, por el otro lado no podía sentir ni percibir nada, principalmente porque el demonio no tenía un corazón que latiera. Literalmente. Y porque no era un demonio para percibir lo que sentía en realidad.

—No te gusta dar muchas respuestas, ¿verdad?—Dijo el artista recargándose sobre su pecho.

—A ti te gusta hacer muchas preguntas, o si no sacas tus propias conclusiones, y nunca son buenas.

—Pero nunca me equivoco—Respondió.

Crowley, para asegurarse que no huyera le abrazó aún más fuerte y se acercó más a él para no estar tan incómodos. Había algo que él sabía, y sentía la necesidad, por más humana que sonara, de no soltarle nunca para que nada malo le pasara.

—Mira, no sé si tú ves el futuro o algo así—Comentó Mercury ante el silencio del contrario—, recuerdo que dijiste que no, que todo estaba escrito, pero necesito saber si es que soy tan importante—Pausó antes de continuar. —...¿voy a encontrar a alguien?

—¿Alguien para amar? —Referenció a uno de sus clásicos y no dudo en poner una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Mercury rodó los ojos sabiendo que no le veía, pero no se molestó en realidad.

—Sí, idiota, algo así, ¿está escrito?

—No lo sé, podría ser, tal vez te vayas a casar—Respondió despreocupadamente.

—¡Santa mierda! —Se alejó del demonio para mirarle completamente sorprendido. —¿me voy a casar?

—¡Dije que no lo sé, podría ser!

—¡Tonterías! —Le respondió proporcionándole un ligero golpe en el hombro. —Suelta el nombre.

—Okay, te lo digo—Contestó sonriéndole maldadosamente. —...Brian May.

La expresión de disgusto del vocalista no se tardó en aparecer y cubrió su boca por el asombro. —¿Ese poste?

—Así es—Contestó. —Tendrás que soportar despertar con sus cabellos en la boca. Y sus regaños de porque llegas tarde a todas las comidas en la casa. ¿Lo escuchas? "Llegas tarde, Fred, quiero el divorcio."—Imitó un tono con la voz más profunda que le salió.

—¡Calla! —El vocalista rió sabiendo que se trataba de una broma y no iba terminar, gracias al cielo, casándose con el guitarrista de la banda.

—O tal vez me confundí, tal vez era...—Miró hacía el horizonte pensando en un nombre. —Roger Taylor... —Volvió a decir ganándose una carcajada del otro. —"Freddie, te juro que yo no le puse ni una sola mano encima al auto. No sé porque huele así." —Volvió a tratar de imitar al baterista, está vez con la voz más chillona que pudo.

—¿Qué hay de John? —Preguntó el vocalista haciendo como si en realidad tuvieran una conversación seria. —¿seguro que no es él?

Crowley trató de hablar y sacar un chiste de ello, pero en realidad no se le ocurría nada malo para burlarse de John Deacon, el bajista, por lo que, ante su silencio, Freddie rió porque al demonio se le habían acabado las ideas.

—John es un hijo de puta si lo desea, mejor no meternos con él—Contestó finalmente.

—Cierto—Terminó de reír y su mirada cambio a seria de un momento a otro, aunque una pequeña sonrisa volvió a asomarse cuando volvió a compartir miradas con el demonio. —, Pero yo... ¿casado? Maldición.

—Como dije, no lo sé—Respondió Crowley aun sin borrar su sonrisa. —, ¿con quién te gustaría casarte? ¿Con John?

—No me gustan las celebraciones grandes, para una ocasión así, no... —Ignoró la pregunta y prosiguió hablando sobre cómo le gustaría que fuese su boda. —, y ugh, la prensa, demasiado molesta, tiene que ser algo discreto, dentro de casa, sólo gente que conozca—Agregó ya sin prestarle atención al demonio. —, y oh, un anillo, —miró su propia mano específicamente en su dedo anular. —, me gustaría mucho usar un anillo con la persona correcta.

Crowley silenció y aprecio su mirada de ilusión que en pocos segundos se fue desvaneciendo debido a un pensamiento que sólo pasó por su cabeza y decidió no compartir.

—Dices que no lo sabes—Habló de nuevo el vocalista con un tono más apagado y bajó su mano olvidándose por un rato del tema del anillo, pero discretamente sobó con su dedo pulgar el lugar en dónde se ilusionaba, habría un anillo algún día.

—No... No, lo siento—Respondió Crowley soltando un cansado suspiro. —No sé si quiera que va pasar conmigo en un futuro.

Freddie asintió lentamente y una vez más quiso ocultar su llorosa mirada. Para miles de fans sería imposible imaginárselo llorando, pero como todo humano, lo hacía de vez en cuando.

—Entonces, mi boda, ¿uh? Lo odio. Creo que sólo necesito a la persona.

Para la mala suerte de Crowley, pudo apreciar como por primera vez en toda su relación una lagrima involuntaria salía de los ojos del vocalista y rodaba por su mejilla lentamente. Una vez más, incitó a que se aproximara a abrazarle siendo completamente bienvenido a los brazos del contrario. El silencio fue necesario está vez. Mercury no lloró como una Magdalena para su suerte, sino que sólo un par de lágrimas invadieron sus mejillas.

—Te amo, ¿sabes eso? —Crowley rompió el abrazo y en cambio tomó su rostro entre sus manos para que lograran mirarse fijamente.

—¿No se supone que está mal que digas eso a un humano?

—Mal está bien—Contestó, ganándose una sonrisa que se veía mal acompañada de unos ojos tristes.

Una lagrima bajaba por la mejilla de Freddie, y Crowley no se lo pensó demasiado para acercarse y depositar un beso en ella, haciéndola desaparecer de su rostro.

—Eres un cliché—Dijo Freddie—, te mataran por esto.

—Puedo serlo—Torció la boca buscando el comentario más empalagoso que se le viniera a la cabeza. —, como, por ejemplo, espero que el idiota que se vaya a casar contigo encuentre el anillo más costoso, bello, y grande del mundo entero que lo tengas que cargar en una maldita carretilla la próxima vez que te vea.

Mercury sólo se limitó a darle una sonrisa por el comentario, en realidad, no le interesaba mucho los detalles como los que el demonio describía, costosos o grandes, en realidad se conformaría con que fueran de corazón y de una persona que quería.

Crowley borró su sonrisa por un instante, pensando en que tenía que hacer eso. Lo cual resultaba demasiado importante en respecto a la plática que estaban teniendo.

Freddie no dejaba de mirarlo con sus deslumbrantes y cristalinos ojos cafés, y Crowley tampoco despegó la mirada de ellos hasta que ambos se unieron en un lento beso al que ninguno de los dos puso resistencia. Realmente no fue nada apasionado porque ambos sabían que no debían llevar esa situación si acababan de terminar.

Cuando se separaron el vocalista fue el único que no le siguió mirando a los ojos, pero el demonio si lo hacía y lo hacía con melancolía.

—Te propongo algo—Hablo Crowley aclarándose la garganta y ganándose de nuevo su atención. —Vayamos a la fiesta.

—¿Ahora?

—La noche es joven, y ya estamos aquí—Respondió. —. A demás, no sabes con quién o qué te puedes encontrar.

Freddie procesó sus últimas palabras, y con mucha razón le lanzó una mirada sospechosa. —Hijo de perra—le volvió a dar un golpeé en el mismo lugar de antes. —, entonces sí sabes algo.

—Puede ser que sí...—Contestó mirándolo retante, y sobándose el hombro por el repentino golpe. — ¿lo averiguamos?

Mercury le sonrió y fue el primero en abandonar el auto aun cuando Crowley se quedó unos segundos más dentro viéndolo salir. Sería probablemente, de las últimas veces en las que lo haría.

—Bueno—Se asomó el vocalista por la ventana de la puerta al ver que el otro no se había ni tomado la molestia de moverse del lugar. —, ¿qué estas esperando?

Crowley le dio una última mirada cómplice al vocalista antes de proceder a salir del auto. Cuando salió el otro ya le esperaba para que juntos fuesen y entraran al club nocturno, Cocobana. Chasqueó los dedos para asegurarse de que el auto estuviese protegido, y ante su acción, el hombre a su lado sonrió porque la escena lo meritaba. No todos los días veías a un demonio queriendo proteger más a su auto que a él mismo.

Se aproximaron hacía la entrada del lugar, siendo bienvenidos por el ruido de la música que, en cuanto el lugar contó con la presencia de ambos, cambió repentinamente, sin razón alguna, a la canción que el vocalista estaba escuchando en el auto momentos atrás.

Freddie miró a Crowley y con su propia mirada le agradeció el detalle, para luego avanzar hacia la barra agradeciendo que las luces moradas, azules y rosas que cambiaban repentinamente en segundos hicieran que su rostro no se viese tan expuesto ante la gente que armaría un escándalo si lo reconocieran. El demonio le siguió por detrás a paso lento y observó a su alrededor pensando en cómo no extrañaría las fiestas, pero en cuanto llegó a la barra con el cantante le dedicó toda su atención.

Un trago ya aguardaba por él, y cuando Mercury se tomó la molestia de pasárselo, le hizo una seña para que aguardara porque tenía que hacer un brindis antes.

—Por el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida, y que nunca se va volver a repetir—Bromeó acercándose al demonio para que no los escucharan. Crowley rió ante el comentario, pero no dijo nada y chocaron sus vasos.

—No te vas a quedar sólo para siempre—Alzó la voz debido al ruido, y se acercó de igual forma para ser escuchado. —, sólo tienes que buscar.

Freddie arrugó la nariz e hizo una seña al barman para que volviera a llenar su vaso, y mientras esperaba se recargó sobre la barra para hablar con Crowley. —es muy rápido, ¿no crees?, aunque si pudieras presentarme al diablo en persona, no me molestaría.

El de ojos amarillos negó rápidamente con la cabeza y rodó los ojos antes de contestar. —Mira alrededor. Dime quién te gusta.

Freddie ya había sido complacido por el barman al haberle traído otro trago, y cuando Crowley le indicó lo que hiciera, miró alrededor bebiendo de su licor, con poco interés.

—Nadie—Contestó al haber terminado su bebida de un solo trago.

—Vamos, toma una buena vista.—Insistió el demonio.

Mercury volvió a mirar a su alrededor esperando volver a responderle al demonio que en realidad nadie llamaba su atención en ese lugar, tal vez, para una noche estaría bien. Pero Crowley insistía en que debía ser algo a largo plazo. Era obvio que sabía algo pero no se lo iba a contar.

Su mirada pasó lentamente por el lugar, y justo en el centro de la fiesta, había un hombre que curiosamente le llenó de intriga. No sólo porque cumplía con todos los requisitos ante su gusto personal en los hombres, sino que también, se encontraba solo en medio de un lugar dónde machos no faltaban.

—Él—Señaló con la mirada para ser discreto. —Le veo cara de _José_.

Crowley rápidamente identificó al hombre del que hablaba, y no pudo evitar sonreír porque Freddie Mercury era demasiado fácil de predecir una vez que lo conocías íntimamente.

—Sería mejor si vas y le preguntas—Regresó a mirarlo para que no se viese tan obvio que ambos tenían a la vista al hombre. —, para ti no es complicado. Digo, te sirvió conmigo.

—Cariño, tu llegaste llorando a mí y te desmayaste, ni siquiera había pronunciado una sola palabra todavía—Atacó el pelinegro dejando sin respuesta al otro.

—Shhh—Siseó Crowley ante el ataque mirando a su alrededor esperando que nadie del infierno hubiese escuchado algo digno de que se le hiciera burla toda su existencia. —, pero funcionó, ¿no? Tienes ese encanto.

—No lo sé—Volvió a mirar al hombre que había despertado su interés y jugó con el vaso que tenía en sus manos. —... tal vez necesito algo que me empuje...—Finalizó su sentencia con un tono sospechoso del que Crowley ya había sido víctima antes.

—Maldición—Se quejó. —, ¿qué quieres? —Fue directo al punto.

—Azirafel—Respondió inmediatamente con una sonrisa sobre el rostro, y Crowley se tensó. —, hablaras con él. Libérate. ¿Tú quieres que yo intente algo nuevo? Bien, tú también hazlo.

El demonio calló por unos segundos y no despegó su mirada del vocalista, luego rodó los ojos y asintió. —Que sea un trato.

Tanto Freddie como Crowley estrecharon sus manos dándole inicio a un contrato del que probablemente, en algunos años, se reirían y recordarían tristemente.

—Pregúntale su nombre, haz que la conversación fluya.

—¡Sé cómo hacerlo, querido! —Interrumpió dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, y aproximándose a cumplir con su parte del trato.

Crowley sintió nervios al imaginarse cómo podrían salir las cosas. Él sabía algo que no podía contarle al vocalista y que prefería, lo viviera por él mismo.

Cuando Mercury se alejó lo suficiente, sintió la necesidad de acercarse sigilosamente para escuchar y observar la conversación en caso de que algo saliera mal. Pasó discretamente al lado de Mercury y del extraño hombre que ya se encontraban platicando, y se mantuvo lo suficientemente alejado, en medio de la nada sin hablar con nadie, para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

—Mi novio está en el baño—Escuchó decir al hombre, pudo sentir la decepción de Mercury e incluso él mismo dejó salir un suspiro de decepción. Y con poco interés, y obviamente incomodo, el hombre dejo de prestarle atención al vocalista y miró hacia dónde se aproximaba el antes mencionado novio. Freddie se retiró antes de enfrentarlo, y otra vez, Crowley le siguió por detrás.

Freddie se recargó sobre la barra una vez más esperando por Crowley, que desde una lejana distancia extendió los brazos a su lado exigiendo una explicación de lo que había pasado.

—Bueno, sé que se llama Jim—Contestó ante las señas. —, y tiene novio.

—¿Qué le preguntaste? —Preguntó Crowley referenciando a lo último que había dicho Jim.

—Sólo le pregunte si quería algo de beber, y dijo que me perdiera—Respondió despreocupadamente.

El demonio echó la cabeza hacia atrás ante su misión fallida, pero prefirió no decir absolutamente nada porque no podía reclamarle a ninguno de los dos.

—Te seré honesto, no quiero intentarlo otra vez, tal vez debería tomarme un tiempo solo—Agregó ante la respuesta del demonio. —, si no te importa.

El demonio volvió a mirarlo, torció los labios y alzó los hombros. —¿Sabes qué? Tal vez sí... —Se acercó una vez más a él, y ambos volvieron a pedir otro trago.

Crowley todavía tenía que cumplir con su parte del trato, pero durante toda la noche, a pesar de haberse embriagado con el artista hasta no poder más, jamás se sintió con las agallas de hacerlo. Ni esa noche tan decepcionante en dónde Mercury fue rechazado, ni para los siguientes tres meses que siguieron después y que dieron la bienvenida a 1984. En cambio, sí cumplió su promesa de no alejarse de Freddie, gracias a que ambos eran como dos almas gemelas, sus encuentros jamás fueron incómodos y en realidad descubrieron que el haberse separado no había hecho ninguna diferencia, siguieron saliendo de fiesta a algunos bares de la ciudad, se acompañaban a ciertos lugares que el vocalista le urgía visitar debido a su profesión, y de vez en cuando, terminaban en la cama sabiendo que para la mañana siguiente uno de los dos no estaría cuando el otro despertara.

Mercury se movía de un lado a otro siendo que su vida se basaba en trabajo, trabajo, y más trabajo. El demonio estaba acostumbrado a seguirlo siempre, pero desde su ruptura realmente ya no le gustaba mucho ir de un lado a otro siendo que no le daban ninguna atención, y la verdad solamente sentía que estorbaba y tenía que ir y decir los mismos elogios de siempre a todos los trabajadores. Freddie se enteró de ello, por un comentario que se le salió a Crowley, y por esa misma razón tuvieron una pelea porque según Freddie no confiaba lo suficiente en él para decírselo. Cosa que a fin de cuentas terminó con ambos en un restaurante para recompensar los gritos que habían dado en la habitación que no habían sido exactamente felices. Crowley fue insistente en cuanto ir a un restaurante en específico, el September's en Earls Court, al oeste de Londres; y gracias a un milagro demoníaco, ambos consiguieron una mesa casi al centro del famoso restaurante en dónde prefirieron sólo platicar y bromear en vez de sacar el tema de la poca honestidad de Crowley, —que no debía ser problema siendo que era un demonio—.

Mientras Freddie parloteaba sobre cómo iba su trabajo, Crowley se había percatado de algo sumamente extraño y era que un rostro familiar se encontraba a poca distancia de su mesa. Quiso ser precavido con que Mercury no le atrapara viendo a otra persona que no fuera él, porque lo veía muy capaz de hacer una escena por no estarle prestando atención. Su mente rápidamente mando una señal de alerta al darse cuenta de que efectivamente, el hombre que había llamado la atención del vocalista en el bar y le había mandado directamente a volar se encontraba en ese mismo restaurante cenando con el mismo hombre que había dicho, era su novio. Lo que más le sorprendió al demonio fue que en ese mismo momento, lejos de la atención de Freddie, él hombre trataba de mirarle sigilosamente porque también lo había reconocido. Crowley no planeo hacer nada, dejó de mirar al hombre y éste había dejado de posar su mirada en el cantante también. Le sonrió a Freddie por un momento, realizando, y planeando algo en mente que iba estrictamente prohibido a lo que se le permitía tanto el infierno como se lo tenía él mismo; pero mientras nadie se enterara, estaría bien.

Y dicho y hecho, los siguientes meses, su relación con el vocalista fue sintiéndose tediosa. Raramente hablaban, pocas eran las veces en las que se veían, y realmente, por parte de Crowley ya no sentía tanta confianza con Freddie cómo él, ingenuo, la tenía con todos. No podía mencionarle absolutamente nada de cómo se sentía, porque sabía que terminaría muy mal para los dos tener una pelea siendo que su amistad prácticamente ya tendía de un hilo. Era curioso como una amistad podía terminar de un momento a otro sin una razón aparente. Y por mucho que los dos quisieran evitarlo, el destino los estaba mandando a eso. Pero no era porque los dos ya no se querían, en realidad lo hacían mucho, pero Freddie tenía demasiado trabajo como artista, y Crowley estaba ideando un plan que tenía en mente desde hacía meses, en la noche del Septermber's cuando se dio cuenta de que la pista anotada en una libreta de _planes a futuro robada del cielo por el infierno_ —y robada una vez más por él— estaba en ese mismo restaurante, dónde decía la misma libreta, no tenía que ir por nada del mundo. Pero un demonio ya le había arrastrado ahí.

Una noche, el sábado veintitrés de marzo de 1985 para ser más específicos, Crowley tuvo la brillante idea de invitar a Freddie, junto a otras personas de su círculo de amigos al famoso bar Heaven, y esto no fue rechazado por el vocalista siendo que era pasar un rato con el demonio y sus otros compañeros de fiesta. Aun sí tenían demasiado trabajo no lo consideró una distracción.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado por el demonio, en realidad nadie le prestaba atención a nadie, se amontonaron en la barra, pidieron tragos, y uno que otro habló a gritos por la ruidosa música. Crowley, por su parte, no estaba concentrado en ninguno de los amigos de Freddie ni en el mismo que se encontraba a su lado, con sus demoníacos ojos miraba cada esquina del lugar en busca de una sola persona a la que se había tomado el tiempo de investigar, y su nombre era Jim Hutton, un simple peluquero del Savoy Hotel que solía frecuentar el bar Heaven y que en ese mismo instante, se encontraba del otro lado de la barra bebiendo completamente solo esta vez.

—Fred—Llamó Crowley al artista sin despegar la mirada del hombre. —, mira allá—hizo una seña con la cabeza para ser discreto.

Freddie miró hacia dónde se le indicaba y sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa. —Oh—Exclamó al identificar inmediatamente al hombre. —, a su novio le gusta mucho pasar tiempo en el baño—Bromeó bebiendo de su trago.

—Creo que está solo, tal vez rompieron—Dijo Crowley copiando su ultima acción.

Mercury le fulminó con la mirada y dejo su vaso sobre la mesa con dramatismo. —Por favor, dime que no tienes que ver con eso.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó ofendido, y también dejo el vaso sobre la mesa para dramatizar también. —¡No!

—¡Crowley!—Regañó.

—No, lo prometo, no lo hice. Sólo creí que sería interesante si volvieras a intentarlo. No eres del tipo que se rinde.

Mercury calló y volvió a tomar su vaso casi vació para beber lo que le restaba.

—¿Has hablado con Azirafel?

—No—Respondió el demonio de mala gana, un día llegaron a estar tan ebrios que luego de su ruptura le resultó más sencillo confesar que si estaba enamorado. El problema era que Freddie ya no se callaba al respecto. —, ¿qué tiene que ver?

—Bueno, jamás cumpliste con tu parte del trato, no pienses que lo olvidé.

—Lo sé—Bufó—, pero esto es a parte.

Mercury le miró con sospecha, y de nuevo, volvió a dejar su vaso sobre la mesa ya que estaba vacio. —Has estado raro, siento que ocultas algo—Comentó. Crowley agradecía que aparentemente, no recordaba su plática en el Bentley sobre su supuesta boda, que le tomó pocos meses perder completamente el interés en la idea.

El demonio le siguió mirando, serio ante no tener una respuesta concreta.

—Tiene cinco libras en el bolsillo, y tiene que volver a casa en ómnibus—Evadió la acusación y busco convencerlo. —, tal vez puedas invitarle unos tragos.

Freddie ante el dato le devolvió la seria mirada y se tomó unos segundos para levantar los brazos y dejarlos caer bruscamente a sus lados para señalarle que sólo por esa vez, había ganado. Pero sólo porque sintió la necesidad de ayudar al hombre.

—No hagas como si no quisieras—Añadió Crowley y se tomó unos segundos para volver a hablar. —, te gusta, ¿o no?

—Te pregunto lo mismo—Le contestó antes de pasar por su lado haciendo una clara referencia a un celestial amigo suyo.

Freddie se retiró de la barra, y por segunda vez se aproximó al hombre que para él resultaba ser un extraño el cual la primera vez que se conocieron en el bar, le había mandado a volar y el otro se resignó a no insistirle. Pero esta vez, cuando el demonio los vio juntos se pudo percatar de dos cosas. La primera era que Jim ya no lucía querer mandarlo al demonio, y la segunda, que había aceptado el trago de Mercury lo cual era una buena señal de que la noche se les haría eterna. Un poco de nostalgia invadió a Crowley siendo que él, hacía muchos años atrás se había encontrado en la misma situación, pero en realidad él había sido quién se había tirado a los brazos del artista con la intensión, y la orden por parte del infierno de sumergirlo en la tentación. Orden que, en ese mismo instante, había roto al haber deshecho un plan de _planes a futuro del cielo y el infierno_ que especificaba que Freddie Mercury no tenía que encontrar al amor de su vida.

Mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, se percató de que tanto Freddie como su nuevo amigo se habían aproximado al grupo de la barra que pausó su conversación en cuanto se percataron del nuevo miembro.

—Éste es Jim—Freddie se aseguró de presentarlo a sus compañeros de la barra, y este hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para presentarse sin mucha formalidad. —Jim Hutton.

Todos en la barra se presentaron, y Crowley sólo se refirió a él como "Anthony" para no generar muchas preguntas sobre su nombre, una sonrisa cómplice por parte de Freddie no faltó, pero fue algo que sólo notaron el vocalista y el demonio.

No porque Jim se hubiese integradó significaba que la conversación trataría de otra cosa, no, en realidad, todos prosiguieron hablando de un tema tras otro y de vez en cuando Jim aportaba algo a la conversación para luego proseguir a simplemente escuchar lo que decían los hombres, justo como hizo el demonio. Freddie se había percatado de ello, y de hecho, hubo un momento en el que aparentemente, para el vocalista sólo existía su nuevo amigo. Conversaron de cosas de las que los demás no eran participes y Crowley, a un lado de dónde se encontraban ellos, sólo escuchaba y se ponía a pensar si lo que había hecho era bueno o malo; pero se refería al aspecto en el que había hecho algo bueno, y un demonio podía meterse en muchos problemas por hacer algo bueno. Eso era lo malo, que él resultaría afectado, Freddie en cambio se encontraría bien, y eso era lo bueno.

—Vamos, salgamos a bailar—Susurró Freddie al oído de Jim.

Crowley tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejarles pasar, y cuando Hutton se había adelantado hacía la pista de baile, Mercury miró al demonio que lucía, en realidad, perdido.

—¿Estás bien, querido? —Preguntó, pero esto no lo escucho Jim.

—Sí—Contestó inmediatamente Crowley. Debido a sus oscuros lentes no se dejaba ver demasiado bien su expresión. —, ve, lo tienes. Cuando regreses iremos con Azirafel.

Freddie se asombró de escucharle decir esas palabras, pero también se sintió internamente orgulloso de que por fin el demonio estuviera decidido en declararse.

—Entonces nos veremos más tarde—Le contestó y luego prosiguió a seguir camino hacia la pista dónde era esperado.

Gracias una vez más a sus lentes oscuros, la gente que terminó acompañando a Crowley no se percató que en realidad sus ojos no estaban concentrados en ninguno de ellos sino en la pareja que ahora bailaba despreocupadamente en medio del bar.

Por un momento el demonio sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho y los recuerdos de cuando él ocupaba el lugar que ahora ocupaba Jim le invadieron la cabeza, Freddie lucía, en ese momento, como si estuviese admirando al ser más maravilloso de la tierra, pues el artista jamás había conocido a un hombre que luciera tan despreocupado y jactancioso a la mirada de todos si se trataba de bailar. Adoraba que las personas tuvieran algo que las caracterizara, y que les gustara divertirse, y por esa noche, Jim Hutton había logrado conquistar a Freddie Mercury a la primera.

Crowley siguió observando la escena, y una involuntaria sonrisa se posó sobre su rostro al darse cuenta que Freddie se veía demasiado feliz con su nuevo amigo. Probablemente, ya no tendría que ir a aburridos ensayos a alardear a la gente, ni tampoco a escandalosas fiestas que le hicieran terminar con resaca en la mañana, porque ahora estaba Jim. Y ahora, Jim, despertaría con Mercury en las mañanas siendo recibido con un "Te amo." Y juntos irían a fiestas, eventos, ensayos, y con mucha suerte, vivirían juntos en poco tiempo, porque eso había pasado con él también.

Cuando el demonio empezó a visualizar todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con Mercury, y puso a Jim en su lugar, se dio cuenta que le estaba afectando demasiado. Pero él quería lograr aquello, y por fin, estaba hecho. Mercury había encontrado al amor de su vida, pero él todavía no podía saberlo.

—Díganle que surgió algo—Interrumpió la conversación de la barra para avisar su retiro. —, lo localizaré más tarde. —Añadió, y despidiéndose con un simple ademan, camino hacia la salida.

A paso lento y con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, Crowley camino por todo el bar en busca de la salida mientras observaba a la pareja bailando en la pista, extasiada y sin enfocarse en nadie más que el uno al otro. Por un momento sintió que la música que se había adueñado del lugar había desaparecido, y en cambio, un silencio se apoderó. Su camino también fue demasiado lento y toda la escena que presenciaba parecía transcurrir a cámara lenta en su cabeza, pues sólo prestaba atención a Mercury que ya nunca más volvería a ver hasta unos años más tarde. Pero por ese instante, lo único que se le quedaba en la cabeza era la mirada y la sonrisa de Mercury al que había salvado.

En realidad, no iba ir a ningún lugar por esa noche. Una vez se metió al Bentley manejó sin ningún destino en la cabeza y tomó cualquier camino esperando que le llevara a cualquier lado, aunque cualquier lado termino siendo la librería de Azirafel, dónde tampoco se atrevió a entrar una vez se había aparcado del otro lado de la calle.

No pudo soportar saber que se había enamorado de Freddie, y tampoco podía soportar saber que mucho tiempo atrás se había enamorado por primera vez de Azirafel, y, de hecho, no sabía si ya lo había superado. Había dos cosas que sabía y todo eran en respecto a los dos, y era qué, si amaba a Mercury, él podría pasar toda su vida con él, pero Crowley, al contrario, no podría y tendría que soportar verlo morir como había pasado anteriormente con todas las personas a las que había conocido. Y con Azirafel, el hecho de sólo declararle su amor no lo llevaría a ningún otro lado más que directo a la muerte. A ambos. Por eso quiso enfocarse más en enamorarse de un humano, porque no había nada que se lo prohibiera mientras lo llevara a la perdición.

El problema fue que rompió esa regla, y de hecho le garantizó una salvación al primer humano del que se enamoró de verdad a penas se había enterado, de pura casualidad, lo que sucedería con él en el futuro.

Cansado, recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y miró hacia la librería de Azirafel, pudiendo apreciar que el ángel se encontraba en la ventana arreglando algunos libros, despreocupado sin sentir que era observado.

Lo único que Crowley pudo pensar por el resto de la noche fue en la pregunta que le había hecho Freddie hacía unos meses atrás, y era de qué si sabía algo al respecto de lo que sucedería con él en un futuro. Y aunque lo hubiese negado, sí lo sabía, y era que el tiempo no esperaba por nadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Luego de más de dos meses de querer escribir esto, por fin pude salir un poco de mi bloqueo de escritor y pues, me exprimí la cabeza para hacer esto en dos días. Eso y tuve que leer el libro de "Mercury & Me" de Jim Hutton, esposo de Freddie Mercury, para poder corroborar bien las fechas! (Se los recomiendo, lloré mucho.) Aún así, me tarde más de lo debido porque pensé si subirlo o no, principalmente porque no quería... ¿faltarle el respeto? a Freddie Mercury. Por quiero aclarar que esto es pura ficción. Respeto mucho a esa reina, y también a Jim.
> 
> Agregué algunos datos medio ñoños de la banda que ojala puedan entender. El siguiente capitulo está listo.


	2. ¿Quién se atreve a amar por siempre?

Aquel 24 de noviembre de 1991, un Bentley rondó las calles de Londres sin descanso alguno desde la madrugada en la que Freddie Mercury había muerto.

Los rumores de no sólo la muerte de la estrella de rock más grande de todo Reino Unido circulaban por las calles, sino también, la de un curioso conductor que daba vueltas y vueltas sin descanso y que había empezado a levantar sospechas de un plan malévolo que la gente comenzó a propagar por todos los lugares a los que iban, incluida, la librería de quién pocos sabían, era administrada por un guardián del Cielo que no hacía más que escuchar atentamente a la radio recibiendo, por décima vez, la noticia rezando que fuera una mentira.

Azirafel jamás había conocido a Freddie Mercury, pero Freddie Mercury sí lo conocía a él. Sólo que el ángel no lo sabía. Crowley, su demoníaco colega, jamás se había atrevido a hablarle de Freddie a Azirafel durante sus reuniones, sólo sabía que ambos estaban en algo que Azirafel jamás se atrevió a preguntar, pero sabía perfectamente de que era, y tenía bien cubierto a su compañero de tragos si es que alguna vez alguien iba a preguntar, siendo qué, el demonio también le había cubierto cuando él, ingenuamente, había estado enrollado con un famoso escritor, poeta, y dramaturgo irlandés.

—Bueno, podría ser un terrorista, o un secuestrador de niños—Una mujer hablaba con otra en la librería, y en realidad no estaba leyendo nada, sino que susurraba para hablar e informar del _Bentley que rondaba por las calles de Londres._ —, uno nunca sabe—Finalizó apoyando su cadera contra un estante del cual había sacado un libro sólo para abrirlo, más no para leerlo.

Azirafel, inexpresivo apagó la radio que tenía bajo el volumen siendo que había clientes leyendo alrededor, y como si estuviese hipnotizado, se levantó lentamente de su lugar, y caminó hacia la mujer que no tardó en notar se dirigían hacia ella con una sospechosa actitud que daba miedo.

El ángel retiró el libro de sus manos bruscamente, y ella soltó un quejido por la repentina acción soez que pareció ofenderle. Más aun, cuando el dueño había puesto el libro de vuelta al estante del que lo había tomado.

—¡Hey!—Le llamó para captar su atención, pero el señor Fell en realidad no se veía en todos sus sentidos al momento de colocar El Retrato de Dorian Gray de vuelta a su lugar junto a los demás libros de Oscar Wilde; Un famoso escritor, poeta, y dramaturgo irlandés que había muerto hacía 91 años atrás.

Las pocas personas que se encontraban en la librería observaron la curiosa escena en dónde una mujer ya casi llegaba a los gritos para reclamarle al anonado dueño de la librería por su acción, y todos pudieron notar cómo éste no sólo no respondía, si no que no había apartado sus manos del libro una vez lo había puesto sobre el estante. Empezaron a creer que en realidad, se encontraba drogado, porque lucía en un trance y él jamás había tenido una actitud grosera con un cliente. Por eso suponían que algo estaba mal, y más de uno se había acercado con cautela para lograr saber si había que llamar a una ambulancia.

—Están muertos—Murmulló logrando hacer que la mujer callara al no haberle escuchado bien, exigiendo que lo repitiera. El señor Fell la miró, aun inexpresivo. —, Freddie, Oscar, están muertos. —Repitió.

La mujer lo miró con confusión y luego de haber murmullado un _"Viejo loco"_, tomó a la otra mujer con la que había platicado momentos antes de ser interrumpidas, y la sacó del lugar siendo seguidas después por todos los demás clientes que dejaron sus libros sobre los estantes dónde los habían tomado, y se marcharon dejando al dueño completamente solo y en silencio.

Una vez más pasó su mano por el lomo del libro y lo acarició de arriba hacia abajo mientras recordaba con melancolía la primera vez que lo había tenido en sus manos, entregado por las mismas manos de Oscar Wilde, que cuando se lo entregó con tanto cariño en las suyas, habían rozado las de Azirafel y le habían hecho sentir, por primera vez, una sensación más profunda del amor del que le habían contado antes. Podía recordar las risas, las miradas, los toques, y las sonrisas con total perfección que sintió que su corazón se había estrujado por el simple recuerdo.

Dejó el libro en paz, y por un momento se volvió a enfocar en su principal pensamiento; Crowley. Desde que la palabra "Bentley" salió de los labios de la mujer, sabía que se trataba de él. La segunda prueba contundente que tenía a su favor al respecto, era que la radio se había asegurado de hacerle saber al mundo entero que la estrella con la que había mantenido un romance, estaba muerto. Y con lo que Azirafel sabía, sintió que el demonio probablemente se encontraba devastado por la reciente perdida. Él se sintió igual cuando perdió a Wilde, y estaba seguro que, aunque la situación ya no ocupara la mayoría de sus pensamientos puesto a que habían pasado años de su muerte, aun le seguía haciendo duelo.

Se situó a sí mismo en la posición de Crowley. Sabía que tenía algo con el artista, y ahora, le había perdido. Nunca supo nada de él más que estaba en una banda, y de vez en cuando, había escuchado unas canciones que llamaron su atención de las veces en las que Crowley lo invitaba a dar una vuelta en el Bentley sólo para pasar por algo de comer, o pasar el rato, lo cual, había dejado de suceder durante los posteriores años al presente. Ahora el ángel se sentía terriblemente mal de haber alejado al demonio sólo por haber tenido miedo de que los encontraran juntos. No tenía ni idea de cómo ir, y consolarlo cuando no había estado para él antes.

Pero Azirafel era demasiado imprudente, y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de transportarse a sí mismo al asiento del conductor en el auto dónde a su lado se encontraba el demonio que según él mismo, abandonó, y ahora se encontraba conduciendo las calles de Londres asustando a los habitantes de ésta que suficientes malas noticias ya habían recibido.

Cuando estuvo en el auto, utilizando un milagro para aparecer, no miró directamente a Crowley porque no quería hacerlo. Sus lentes estaban sobre el tablero y no quería imaginarse cómo se vería con una cara devastada, triste, y llorosa que era cómo se lo imaginaba.

Pudo notar principalmente que la radio sólo producía estética, y la razón era clara. La noticia estaba en cada programa, y algunos de ellos se dedicaban exclusivamente a decir palabras hirientes que el ángel rezaba no fuesen ciertas.

—... ¿A dónde vas, Crowley? —Habló Azirafel para dejarle saber que estaba presente, pero eso el demonio lo había percibido inmediatamente, sólo que no dijo nada porque tampoco se sorprendió de verlo.

—A ningún lado, Azirafel—Le contestó volteándolo a ver, percatándose de que el ángel no lo miraba, y eso, no era tan extraño. Regresó su mirada al camino.

—¿Entonces por qué estás dando tantas vueltas? —Siguió evadiendo mirarlo, aunque por el rabillo del ojo podía percibirlo vagamente.

—¿Ves esa pared de allá? —Señaló y luego recordó que Azirafel no lo estaba viendo. —, bueno, pienso estrellarme.

—¡¿Qué?!—Volteó a mirarlo completamente sorprendido, Crowley sonrió débilmente y se burló de su rostro con pocas ganas de hacerlo.

—Es mejor cuando me ves—Habló con voz suave, y Azirafel inmediatamente volvió a mirar el camino pretendiendo que no había visto su rostro que estaba completamente normal a como se lo imaginaba. No lucía tan devastado. —, ve y dile al cielo que no estoy planeando nada malo. Sólo me distraigo.

El ángel quedó completamente en silencio y soltó un suspiro. No tenía palabras para sacar a flote el tema de Mercury. Aunque era obvio que Crowley sabía que estaba ahí por esa misma razón.

—No vengo por parte del cielo—Contestó luego de un rato. —, vengo aquí por ti. —Miró hacía la ventanilla por el nerviosismo, pero regresó su mirada al frente en segundos. —, para hablar.

El demonio no le contestó en el momento, pero si desvió su mirada del camino —que luego de haberlo recorrido por varias horas, podría hacerlo incluso estando dormido—, y ladeó una débil sonrisa por pura cortesía.

—Si no vas a atreverte a mirarme, no veo el caso de hablar—Respondió, y también, miró el camino de vuelta.

—... ¿No te estás mareando? —Volteó a mirarlo repentinamente, con preocupación en el rostro.

—No realmente, me está ayudando muchísimo a pensar.

Azirafel tragó saliva y exhaló pesadamente antes de proseguir. No sabía que palabras utilizar para ir directamente al tema que quería tocar porque aparentemente pensar en cómo iniciar una conversación con una persona no era posible dentro de ese auto. En cuanto abrió la boca para siquiera balbucear algo, la radio interrumpió desvaneciendo la estática y permitió que un programa comenzara.

_—Dejando de lado al artista muerto, hablemos de nuestros sentimientos_—Dijo la voz en la radio. _— ¿Por qué es bueno hablar de nuestros sentimientos? La respuesta es clara, porqu.._.—Estaba a punto de dar respuesta a la duda de muchos, pero Azirafel bajó todo el volumen de la radio antes de que prosiguiera. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y miró a Crowley que en realidad no prestó atención a lo que la voz dijo por estar concentrado en el camino.

—Lo odio—Azirafel meneó la cabeza en desaprobación por las crueles palabras. —, ¡está en todos los programas! ¡Periódicos! ¡No hablan nada más que mentiras! —Expresó.

—Azirafel, ¿siquiera llegaste a conocer a Freddie? —Continuó su camino en bucle sin voltear a verlo.

—Oh... No—Contestó avergonzado. —, pero Crowley, _querido_—Bufó antes de continuar, no encontraba las palabras, y por un segundo Crowley le miró de reojo al percatarse de lo último que le había dicho. Freddie solía usar mucho aquella palabra. —, están hablando de...pues, alguien que tú conocías.

—Bueno sí—Torció los labios dándole razón. —¿y todo esto que te incumbe? —Contestó.

Azirafel se quedó mudo, y ya no lo miró más. Crowley nunca le rechazaba o era grosero con él como lo había sido con su última respuesta, pero sabía que no era su intensión hacerle sentir mal. Recordaba que el demonio a veces solía ser muy malhumorado y con la reciente situación tenía más razón. Hacía horas Freddie había muerto y era obvio que necesitaba darse un tiempo antes de hablar de ello. Aunque no comprendió si estaba enojado por lo sucedido con el vocalista, o porque después de años se había aparecido de la nada sólo para darle su innecesario pésame.

Habían pasado por lo mismo antes, hacía 91 años atrás, y el demonio estuvo ahí para él. Pero esta vez los puestos estaban cambiados. Era Crowley quién había perdido a su amante.

Cuando le había sucedido a Azirafel, se había percatado que había un antes y un después de Oscar, y sentía que se volvía dos personas completamente diferentes cuando se trataba de tocar el tema.

—... Cuando pasó lo de Oscar—Azirafel agachó la cabeza ante la mención del nombre que de por sí con la situación le había hecho tener un nudo en la garganta —, estuviste ahí sin que te lo pidiera. Estábamos enojados en ese tiempo y te rechacé...—Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas ante el recordatorio de su venenosa actitud. —, pero aun así, estuviste ahí.

—Bueno, me necesitabas. Y no nos odiábamos a muerte tampoco, creí que sería bueno ir y apoyarte. Dios sabe que perder al amor de tu vida es la peor desgracia que le puede suceder a alguien.

Azirafel se aclaró la garganta y se lamió los labios ante la respuesta que le causó un extraño sentimiento. —¿Freddie fue el amor de tu vida?

Crowley silenció por unos momentos y presionó los labios sin saber que responder. Azirafel no tenía idea de nada, y tampoco pensaba darle como respuesta la verdad porque luego de siglos todavía no tenía el coraje.

—Lo fue—Contestó. —, aunque en realidad rompimos en 1983... ¿Oscar lo fue? —Cuestionó lo último como si le urgiera saber la respuesta.

—¿Uh? —Desconcertó al ángel.

—¿Oscar fue el amor de tu vida? —Volvió a preguntar.

—...Fue el primer humano del que me enamoré—Respondió sin titubear. Crowley presionó el volante con fuerza de sólo pensar que no era lo suficientemente bueno como el escritor que se le adelantó en ganarse al ángel. —, pero fue un amor prohibido... también tengo que, uh... agradecerte que me hayas cubierto la espalda con eso.

Crowley asintió lentamente con la cabeza dándole a entender que no tenía problema con darle una mano de vez en cuando. Su encuentro prosiguió en silencio, y el demonio, aun sin razón alguna siguió dando vueltas por las calles sin hacer absolutamente nada más que manejar, dar vueltas, y tener los ojos enfocados en el camino para asegurarse de que nadie lo chocara.

Si estaba pensando en hacer algo sólo lo tenía en su cabeza, y para desgracia de Azirafel no poseía ningún tipo de poder para leerle la mente, lo cual hacía que el momento fuese incómodo al no saber que decir.

—Gracias por preocuparte—Sorprendentemente quién hablo luego de un eterno silencio fue Crowley mismo, y en cuanto obtuvo la atención de Azirafel, agregó: —, tú mejor que nadie entiendes por lo que estoy pasando.

—Por supuesto—Respondió con una voz comprensiva. —, quiero que sepas... que estoy contigo en esto, ¿de acuerdo? Va contra las reglas, sí... me puedo meter en muchos problemas, sí. Pero... —Se tomó un momento antes de proseguir, y en cambio compartió una mirada con Crowley. —, bueno, se trata de ti.

—¿De mí? —Preguntó con incredibilidad en el tono. —, ¿Qué hay conmigo?

—Dejando de lado el hecho de que somos de lados opuestos—Respondió haciendo una larga pausa. La situación se sentía muy pesada para el ángel, más no para el demonio que en realidad no lucía desdichado, al menos no en ese momento. Azirafel creía que se estaba reteniendo las emociones por el hecho de que estaba acompañado. —, sé que no te mereces estar solo en este momento.

Crowley exhaló pesadamente y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, para sorpresa de Azirafel, dándole la razón otra vez, y sintiéndose más confiado en contarle la verdad de porque estaba dando, literalmente, tantas vueltas.

—No puedo sufrir su muerte, no se me está permitido. Sí estoy dando vueltas es porque en cualquier momento podrían asesinarme.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó ante las dos respuestas, de porque no podía sufrir su muerte, y porque razón sería asesinado.

—Cambie algo, en su vida, para bien—Contestó.

—Oh—Respondió Azirafel, pero luego procesó bien la respuesta. —OH.

—Sí—Murmulló. —, se suponía que debía ir y hacer una rápida tentación, pero me quedé más de la cuenta, ¿y sabes algo? Adoré hacerlo...—Suspiró con decepción y prosiguió. — Cuando me di cuenta que tenía que irme, no quise dejarlo como si no fuese nada, cambie algo de su futuro y... Bueno, si el infierno lo sabe habrá problemas. Se desharán de mí.

—Crowley...—Le llamó completamente angustiado, —¡Sí ese es el caso tendrías que estar huyendo, no dando vueltas por las calles para llamar su atención!

—Que vengan si tienen que venir. Freddie... —Hizo una pausa ante la mención del nombre. —Freddie estuvo bien con lo que hice, y si me tengo que morir por ello, al menos me iré muy a gusto.

—Oh, Crowley...—Habló el ángel a regañadientes. Le parecía indiscutiblemente estúpida la acción suicida del demonio. —, ¡no puedes hacer eso, encuentra un lugar, mantente vivo y seguro, y no actúes como un idiota! —Comenzó a gritar ganándose una confundida mirada del contrario. En su vida le había visto tan enojado, y cuando quiso reclamar que no era su asunto, se le interrumpió antes de que abriera la boca. —, ¡No salgas con patrañas de qué eso no me incumbe! ¡Escúchate a ti mismo! ¡Sí, hiciste algo muy bueno que debía ser malo, y perdiste al amor de tu vida! ¡Pero esto no es una opción!

—No es un suicidio—Arrugó la nariz harto de que Azirafel se entrometiera tanto. —, sólo digo que, si vienen, y muero, no sería un problema ni para mí ni para nadie.

—¡Lo es para mí! —Contestó apretando los puños contra el asiento y dándole su primera mirada más enojada.

—¿Y eso por qu...?

—¡Porque yo si me preocupo por ti, idiota! —Interrumpió con un grito que terminó dejándolos a ambos completamente callados. Azirafel no era de los que insultaban, y quizá, el insulto estuvo de más. Pero es que estaba completamente desesperado por lo que Crowley le había confesado con tanta despreocupación.

Crowley ya no contestó nada porqué, de hecho, se había sorprendido de la repentina respuesta y actitud del ángel a su lado, sólo que no lo quiso demostrar. Se volteó hacía el camino y Azirafel, aunque su pecho subía y bajaba por el primer enojo de toda su existencia, se tranquilizó al haberse dado cuenta de su actitud. Su enojado rostro se desvaneció, y en su lugar, lucía arrepentido. El silencio volvió a reinar y la incomodidad también. Quiso darse un golpe a sí mismo porque él había llegado al Bentley con la intención de hacerlo sentir mejor y no todo lo contrario como había hecho en ese momento, también miró al camino y reflexionó seriamente sí desaparecer.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte está noche conmigo? —Inició hablando Azirafel esta vez, con nerviosismo. —, podemos hacer lo que tú quieras. Tal vez tomar algo, o platicar. Te vendría bien platicar, ¿no es así? Podemos hacer eso... O tal vez... —Volvió a mirar a Crowley esperando que le devolviera la mirada, pero no fue así.

—Tengo un compromiso con alguien está noche, en realidad—Respondió.

—Oh—Exclamó con decepción—¿Alguien que conozca? —Buscó de alguna manera sonar como si estuviese alegre.

—No—Contestó. —, es un amigo mío y ya... Quedamos de salir un día de estos, y el día era hoy, no pensé que Freddie... Bueno. Lo usare para distraerme.

—Lo entiendo—Contestó agachando la mirada y mirando sus propios pies desde su lugar.

Azirafel pensó que estaba bien que Crowley saliera y se distrajera un poco del día. A final de cuentas, perder a alguien que querían era algo a lo que ambos estaban destinados a vivir por el resto de su existencia y se habían acostumbrado a ello, y a superarlo a su manera. El problema había sido que había una enorme diferencia entre querer y amar. Perder a alguien que quieres duele, y crees que jamás vas a volver a vivir igual, pero el dolor se va disminuyendo y no queda más opción que dejarlo como un buen recuerdo que sólo saldrá a flote cuando te encuentres deprimido, nada más. Pero, por otro lado, perder a alguien que amas es querer morir. Y Azirafel y Crowley habían amado.

Ante el silencio de Crowley, Azirafel volvió a hablar—...No hagas de este dolor un ciclo, Crowley—Habló aun mirando al suelo sin preocuparse de estar siendo escuchado o no. —, está bien que te duela, ya no estás en el infierno, aquí conmigo puedes sufrirle... Me has visto llorar, puedes hacer lo mismo también.

Crowley le miró desde su lugar y le regalo una sonrisa.

—...Gracias, ángel. Por estar aquí. Lamento si fui grosero en algún momento, sólo necesito...

—Vamos a estar bien—Le interrumpió, e inesperadamente para Crowley, había puesto su mano encima de la suya en el volante. —, sí estamos juntos en esto, vamos a estar bien.

Crowley no pudo responder absolutamente nada por el momento, y ni siquiera pudo regresarle la misma sonrisa que Azirafel tenía en el rostro mientras le miraba. Sintió, al momento de rozar las manos con el ángel que su cuerpo se había tensado y de hecho tuvo que tragar saliva por la repentina sensación que lo hizo sentirse paralizado.

Amaba a Azirafel, y, si fuese un humano sería una quinceañera porque podía asegurar que aquel ser lleno de luz y bondad era el único y verdadero amor de su vida, y sólo hubo una persona que pudo hacerle sentir que en realidad no era así; y fue Freddie. Que por tan poco tiempo que estuviesen juntos, le había enseñado una que otra lección y la principal había sido que había muchas oportunidades para enamorarse. El cantante fue un amor que ya había tenido su fin desde mil novecientos noventa y tres, pero con Azirafel, fue un amor que todavía no tenía ni comienzo, y amores así no podían eliminarse.

Conoció a muchas personas alrededor de su existencia, y había llegado, de alguna manera, a enamorarse aun sí lo tenía estrictamente prohibido por el infierno; pero en ese mismo momento se estaba dando cuenta que Azirafel era lo único que quería y de tratarse de otra persona, lo hubiera sacado del auto en movimiento desde hacía rato. Pero ese era su ángel y jamás se atrevería a hacerlo. Pesadillas en dónde su librería se incendiaba, o dónde caía por su culpa lo atormentaban noche tras noche y no se sentía mentalmente estable en ese momento como para tenerlo cerca, porque sabía que terminaría rompiéndose en llanto.

Estaba a punto de dar una vuelta, tenía que ir a la izquierda para otra vez más, sumar un círculo a su ruta que había comenzado a temprana hora en la madrugada, pero luego de pensárselo por poco tiempo, decidió por fin romper el ciclo, e ir a la derecha para desviarse completamente. Azirafel le miró confundido, pero en cuestión de segundos paso a aliviado.

Crowley sintió que con Azirafel, no tenía que dar vueltas pensando en cómo Freddie jamás iba a regresar. Simplemente, sabía qué camino tomar, y era, por ese momento, en torno a la librería.

—Esta noche no la tengo libre, pero tal vez mañana... No lo sé, podemos ir a desayunar algo. —Habló aclarándose la garganta, esperando que el ángel no preguntara nada, y esto fue captado perfectamente por el otro.

—Me encantaría—Contestó proporcionándole la mejor de sus sonrisas de nuevo, apartando lentamente su mano de dónde estaba y en cambio poniéndola a sobre su regazo. Estaba feliz. —, ¿vendrás a recogerme?

—A primera hora en la mañana, más te vale estar listo, o puede ser que por no estarlo todo el que esté dentro de repente quede ciego y no pueda leer más—Comentó de manera divertida, cualquier otro que escuchara un comentario así se perturbaría mucho, pero entre el demonio y el ángel, era un humor que se meritaba y sabían no iba en serio, por eso ambos rieron.

—Estaré ahí—Murmuró en respuesta, agachando la cabeza y con una sonrisa en el rostro que no se molestó en ocultar. —, mañana en la mañana entonces... Tengo un buen presentimiento.

Cuando Crowley avanzó hacia la librería listo para estacionarse en frente bajó la velocidad del auto porque en realidad no quería llegar sabiendo que tendría que despedir a Azirafel. Serían pocas horas las que pasarían antes de verse otra vez, pero aun así, no quería que se fuera. Quería tenerlo ahí en ese mismo momento, y por fin decirle todo lo que sentía. Porque por dentro estaba desesperado y su rostro lo reflejaba a la perfección.

—¿Seguro que no quieres pasar? Podríamos tomar algo antes de que te vayas—Volteó a mirarlo, en su rostro podía verse que no quería irse tampoco, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto si Crowley necesitaba estar solo, o, con su amigo.

—Estoy seguro ángel, voy a llegar tarde... y no te miento, sí me siento un poco mareado—Trató de reír un poco y Azirafel se le unió después.

Ambos se miraron fijamente con una sonrisa que luego de unos segundos desapareció primero del rostro del demonio y fue cambiada por una boba, de enamorado. No podía creer que Azirafel fuera tan perfecto, éste lo notó, pero no por ello dejó de mirar a Crowley. Le devolvió la sonrisa sin saber porqué y ambos coincidieron en no decir nada cuando se dieron cuenta que compartían el mismo problema en sus mejillas, y era, un intenso rubor.

—Está bien...—Contestó el ángel en un susurró casi incomprensible. —nos veremos mañana entonces.

Luego de haber recibido un simple asentimiento de cabeza cómo respuesta se destinó a salir del auto sabiendo que Crowley estaría bien, pues le había prometido que se verían al día siguiente y él jamás rompía una promesa. No a él por lo menos, se lo había demostrado hacia mil años atrás.

—¡Azirafel!—Llamó Crowley desesperadamente en cuanto lo vio tocar la manija de la puerta.

El ángel se sorprendió ante el repentino llamado y volteó a mirarlo, confundido. Pero Crowley lucía serio al momento que le volteo a ver.

—... Hay algo que necesito decirte sobre Freddie.

—...Claro, claro, querido. ¿Qué es? —Preguntó intrigado.

—Hicimos un trato, en 1983, él iba a... salir con un tipo. Y yo tenía que... —Pausó sus palabras a último momento y agachó la mirada, no encontraba manera de decirle, "Y yo tenía que confesar ante ti todo lo que me haces sentir." O algo relacionado para declararle su amor de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué?...—Insistió cautelosamente en sus palabras para hacerlo hablar, pero cometió un error y fue volver a tocar la mano de Crowley causándole el mismo sentimiento de angustia de antes. Volvió a perder todo el coraje. Sintió que desfallecía por todas las emociones juntadas en un mismo día.

No habló más, y en cambio tomó la mano de Azirafel y entrelazó sus dedos. Esperando que de alguna manera lo entendiera; que lo amaba. Que se había enamorado de él desde incluso antes de haberle hablado en el Edén y qué cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que quería ser su amigo porque era el único ángel que pensaba por sí mismo y no por el cielo como lo hacían todos. Sin él probablemente si se hubiera estrellado contra la pared que había mencionado antes.

Pero un simple toque no iba a hacerle saber todo eso, y él tampoco se lo podía decir en ese momento.

—Crowley—Volvió a llamar Azirafel al verlo perdido en su cabeza, lo que fuese que estaba pensando le había hecho poner una expresión muy dolorosa a la vista.

—Azirafel—Respondió ante su llamado, llamándolo con una voz increíblemente cautivante.

No fue sólo el hecho de que se llamaran por sus nombres lo que había formado una magnífica escena, sino también que lentamente el volumen de la radio se había empezado a subir y dejo escuchar _"Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy" _. Canción qué Crowley había escrito precisamente, y dándole toda la razón a Freddie ahora que no estaba, para Azirafel.

—Fue una situación bastante divertida de hecho—Agregó Crowley rompiendo completamente la escena. —, pero es demasiado larga... ¿te molestaría escucharme balbucear sobre ello durante el desayuno mañana?

—Ow—Azirafel lució un poco decepcionado al haber sido sacado de su trance. —, no, ¡por supuesto que no! Adoraría escucharlo.

—Entonces... Hasta mañana—Prometió deshaciendo el agarre que antes había proporcionado, el ángel bajo la mirada y observó su propia mano antes de ponerla sobre su pecho, y una vez más, dirigirla a la manija para abrirla está vez.

Salió del auto y el demonio sintió que tenía que decírselo de una buena vez antes de que se fuera, pero tenía las palabras atrapadas en el pecho y ni una sola despedida pudo salir de su boca. Ni siquiera cuando Azirafel le dio un último vistazo al salir y agacharse. La escena de hacía años atrás cuando Freddie hacía lo mismo para decirle que se apresurara se le atravesó por la cabeza y en verdad tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento para quitársela de la vista.

Vio que Azirafel cruzaba la calle y se refugiaba en la librería que abandonó para irle a visitar, y una vez que supo que estaba bien protegido en las cuatro paredes, hizo que el Bentley avanzara y se aproximara hasta su hogar. En realidad, no tenía ningún compromiso con nadie porque estaba claro que no tenía ningún otro amigo más que al ángel.

_—En otras noticias, damas, caballeros y otros—_La voz de la radio había dejado de reproducir música, y en cambio, una voz habló. _—, el clima de hoy es jodidamente caliente, y hubiese sido más jodidamente caliente si Crowley no fuese un maldito cobarde, en serio, Crowley, ¿qué mierda?_

—Fuiste muy lejos con la música—Contestó a la voz en la radio. —, estaba a punto de decírselo.

—_Porquerías_—Respondió. —,_ no estabas haciendo nada. Quise darte un empujón y lo arruinaste todo._

—Se enojó un poco contigo por haber dicho lo de la radio.

—_¿Lo de hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos? ¡Le iba dar la respuesta y el idiota me silenció! Se sintió un poco raro que me tocara así... No te atrevas a volver a tocar el botón de volumen a menos que te lo pida._

—Lo de antes, como te llamaste a ti mismo—Interrumpió. —¿Cuánto escuchaste?

—_Fue como si estuviera con ustedes, escuché todo... ¿Quién es Oscar?_

—Wilde.

—_¡Santa mierda! _—Contestó entusiasmado. —, _¿El escritor?_

—Sí—Respondió soltando un bufido.

—_Ugh, que te hable de su ex no es una buena señal, cariño. ¿Quién se cree que es? No, no, en realidad se ve como un buen tipo. Me agrada. Pero es igual de imbécil que tú, no pueden decirse nada_—Balbuceaba mientras Crowley, por fin, había llegado a su hogar y se había estacionado fuera.

—Bueno...—Contestó una vez se había estacionado, pero no se bajó en ese instante siendo que la radio seguía encendida. —Está muerto.

—_Yo también estoy muerto y mira dónde estoy_—Respondió la voz, y aunque no se le podía ver, el demonio conocía perfectamente la expresión que tendría. —_, tú me pusiste en una radio, Crowley, Azirafel probablemente lo tenga en un libro. ¿y sabes algo? ¡podrían ser los perfectos creadores del booksex!_

El demonio balbuceó unas palabras que por el enojo no pudieron ser pronunciadas, pero luego se resumieron a un simple, —¡Coincidimos que era una buena idea!

—_Eso fue antes. Sí empiezas a subir gente a tu auto para entrevistarla, tal vez me divierta un poco. Lo de hoy fue un fiasco y no había manera de callarlos. No tienes ninguna buena canción, y créeme que yo mismo me voy a asegurar que cada canción que pase por mí se convierta en algo de Queen._

—Freddie Mercury, eres increíble—Regañó el demonio sintiéndose ofendido de sus malagradecidas palabras.

—_Eso me lo dicen a diario, cariño. Lo sé_—Contestó retante sabiendo que Crowley se enojaría.

—_¡Ugh!_—Exclamó y salió del auto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo en seco. A pesar de que la voz de Freddie Mercury en la radio no le dijo nada por haberse ido, tuvo la necesidad de quedarse porque no quería ser cruel y dejarlo solo. Él lo había puesto en esa situación.

Subió el volumen de la radio recibiendo quejas por parte de la voz, y cerró la puerta, pasándose al asiento de atrás y recostándose una vez estuvo dentro.

—No quiero pelear contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —Habló mirando hacía el techo, imaginándose que en realidad Freddie estaba en el asiento delantero y no atrapado en la radio de su auto.

_—De acuerdo—_Le contestó antes de dejarle proseguir y lo hizo sabiendo que lo irritaría. —, _entonces no me hagas enojar._

—Fred, hice esto por ti—Alzó la voz sintiéndose a una palabra más de explotar.

—_No, Crowley, hiciste esto por ti mismo_—Volvió a responder la voz en la radio con molestia.

Crowley dejó su enojo de lado, y en cambio se sintió ofendido, y a la vez, triste. Había sentido que su acción había sido muy bondadosa pero aparentemente, no lo fue.

—No iba a dejar que eligieran a dónde te ibas, si arriba o abajo. Es estúpido. Prefiero que te quedes aquí conmigo.

—_Que amable, en serio me rompes el corazón—_Respondió sarcásticamente. —_, no pudiste simplemente aceptar que tenía que irme, con otros no tuviste el problema, ¿qué me hace especial?_

—...—Crowley suspiró. —Bueno, tenemos un trato y todavía me falta cumplir mi parte.

_—Entonces me voy a quedar aquí un buen rato._

—Vamos, no es tan malo, ¿qué tiene de bueno el cielo? ¡Porque te aseguro que el infierno no es muy bonito!

_—Mírate a ti mismo, querido. Los demonios deben ser ardientes._

—No, en realidad son bastante asquerosos. Dime algo del cielo que llame la atención.

—...—La voz se quedó en silencio. —,_ ángeles ardientes._

—Un poco, pero son unos bastardos. Azirafel es el único ángel bueno que me he encontrado en toda mi existencia—Habló dramatizando con sus manos como si en realidad estuviese siendo visto.

_—¿En serio? Cuéntame._

—Bueno, él me hizo mejor persona desde que lo conocí, ¿sabes? No me permitió estar solo cuando lo necesitaba, y... Maldición, siempre hace que se me aclare la maldita mente cuando está hecha un desastre.

_—...¿Te hiciste mejor al conocerlo?—_Preguntó Mercury con una suave voz.

—¿Qué?

_—Te cambió la perspectiva respecto a todo, para bien—_Respondió. —, _y se supone que no tienes que ver nada con el bien, pero... te sientes bien teniéndolo cerca._

—Pues... sí—Contestó Crowley. —, ¿cómo sabes eso?

La voz bufó pesadamente, o por lo menos, eso se escuchó por la radio.

_—... Bueno, yo también tuve a mi ángel entonces._

—... ¿De verdad? ¿quién?

—_Crowley_...—Habló la voz haciendo una corta pausa que hizo que el demonio se sintiera nervioso al ser mencionado. Él no podía ser su ángel. Él lo había acompañado en cosas malas y no le había hecho en absoluto ningún bien. —,_ necesito un favor. _—Finalizó dándole alivio al demonio.

—No voy a rapar a Brian May—Replicó ladeando una sonrisa que nadie podía ver.

—_Eres un aburrido_—Contestó, aunque no se le veía se podía saber que estaba sonriendo.—. _Pero no, aunque los extrañe demasiado, no es acerca de eso._

—¿Entonces qué es? —A ese punto se sentía cansado de haber conducido todo el día y decidió cerrar los ojos.

—._.. Es sobre Jim. _—Contestó con una voz débil ante la mención de su esposo.

—Oh—La sola mención del nombre hizo que Crowley volviera a abrir los ojos luego de haberlos tenido cerrados por menos de quince segundos.

—_Estaba jugando hace unos momentos, en realidad no me molesta tanto estar aquí, me gusta hablar contigo, pero... Cuando pase algo... Con Jim... ¿puedes prometerme algo?_

—No lo pondré contigo—Interrumpió antes de que se le dijese algo más, y en realidad, sonaba demasiado comprensivo. —, no... cuando él... bueno, ya sabes... Puedes unirte con él.

_—¿De verdad? —_La voz sonaba demasiado esperanzada y Crowley sonrió ante ello.

—Freddie, puedes irte cuando quieras y a dónde quieras, cómo te dije, hice esto por ti. Te aseguré un lugar en donde quieras, cuando quieras, pero por el momento, bueno, sentí que podías quedarte conmigo, para que lo pienses.

—_Oh, wow_—Habló. —Entonces pude haberme ido hace horas.

—A dónde quisieras, sí.

—_Mmmh_—Pareció estar pensando algo, y Crowley se sintió impotente al no poder decirle nada para detenerlo. —, _bueno, antes de que me vaya quiero que me respondas algo._

—Lo que quieras—Respondió con pocas ganas.

—_¿Lo sabías? _—Preguntó.

—¿Sobre qué?

—_Sobre Jim. Sabías que él iba terminar... Bueno, siendo mi novio, y que me haría cambiar, y... Me regalaría el anillo que una vez empezamos a fantasear tú y yo, y qué el sería mi..._

—Alguien para amar. —Interrumpió trayendo de nuevo el mismo chiste torpe de hacía ocho años.

—_Ugh, sí... ¿Sabías todo eso? ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Qué era exactamente él quién se iba quedar conmigo hasta el día de mi muerte?_

—¿Honestamente? —Preguntó más para sí mismo que para el contrario. —, no, no lo sabía.

—_¿Y por qué él específicamente? Digo, de todas las personas del mundo tú me enviaste a él._

—Porque tú lo elegiste... yo sabía que ibas a morir, pero no sabía con quién te ibas a quedar, se suponía que no tenías que conocerlo... ¿hubieses preferido que fuese otra persona?

—D_ios, no. Ni siquiera lo digas. Él es el amor de mi vida... Lo que me recuerda..._—Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta. —_, escuché lo que le dijiste a Azirafel antes, acerca de mí, siendo el amor de tu vida, fue una mentira, ¿verdad? No pudiste decirle que en realidad él lo era._

—Sí—Respondió simplemente sin la intensión de discutirlo más.

En parte, no había mentido. Amó a Freddie, a su propia manera. Pero no se lo podía decir en ese momento.

—_... nunca me contaste lo de los anillos_—Agregó antes de que se le preguntara algo más.

—_Oh, ¡bueno! _—Freddie lucía emocionado y se olvidó de su pregunta un rato. —, _se llamaba La Fiesta Del Sombrero Loco, una fiesta en donde todos tenían que ir con los sombreros más locos... No te vi ahí, por cierto_—Comentó con rapidez sin la intensión de discutir tampoco. —, _En realidad nunca nos casamos, pero me dio un maravilloso anillo y comenzamos a llamarnos entre nosotros "Esposos". '¡Hey, no hagan tanto ruido porque mi esposo está dormido!' —_Imitó un ejemplo.

—Eh... No soy mucho de sombreros—Contestó Crowley ante la acusación sólo para defenderse un poco, aunque era innecesario porque había sucedido muchos años atrás—, eso fue asombroso.

_—Lo sé...—_Contestó sonando completamente nostálgico. Amaba a Jim y esperaba que, aunque él ya no estuviera cerca, pudiese ser feliz. Le había regalado los mejores años de su vida, y se había quedado con él hasta su ultimo día. Ese hombre era su ángel. —._..Crowley, no voy a ir a ningún lado todavía. Me aburriría demasiado en el cielo, y tal vez... Sería bueno quedarme y esperar a Jim._

Crowley se quedó callado, en realidad la respuesta le había dado un gran alivio y agradecía que su expresión no haya sido vista porque juraría que se veía completamente vulnerable a sus emociones. —Estoy cansado—Dijo soltando un pesado suspiro, evadiendo darle un "Gracias por quedarte".

—_Se te ocurrió estar manejando como un idiota toda la tarde, y creo que tuviste suficientes emociones por el día. No me sorprende._

—Esto no pasa usualmente, pero me gustaría dormir un poco antes de ir a ver a Azirafel.

—_Mmhm_—Se quejó. —, _no te sientas presionado por mañana. Todavía tienes tiempo antes de decirle, espero quedarme aquí un rato._

—De acuerdo—Respondió buscando no discutir más, y otra vez cerro los ojos.

La voz de Freddie Mercury en la radio no hablo más. Era cierto que todavía se quedaría ahí unos años, y, de hecho, podía ir y venir cuando se le diera la gana de platicar con Crowley. Tal vez para ayudarlo un poco con sus planes demoníacos, ser la voz de su consciencia —la cual no tenía—, o también, ayudarle a conquistar al ángel que seguramente tenía en la cabeza en ese mismo momento, y el cuál no le estaba dejando dormir precisamente como lo había planeado.

En la radio ya no estuvo más la voz del cantante, pero en cambio sí se escuchó a un volumen bajo la canción "Who Wants To Live Forever" que escribió Brian May en 1986 y que en realidad Crowley nunca le dio mucha atención a la letra hasta esa misma noche en ese mismo Bentley dónde había tenido a Mercury en carne y hueso hacía años atrás, pero ahora lo tenía de alguna forma y curiosa manera en su radio.

Reflexionó un momento sobre las palabras de Freddie acerca de haberlo puesto en esa situación diciéndole que, en realidad, no lo había hecho por él, sino por sí mismo. Y pensó, _«¿quién quiere vivir para siempre?» _a la vez que la canción repetía la misma pregunta. Freddie por supuesto, no lo quiso. Quería descansar, pero al final optó por quedarse y esperar por Jim. Él mismo se hizo la pregunta y se dio cuenta que tampoco lo quería, pero estaba obligado a ello. No había oportunidad para él, y también todo estaba decidido para él.

La canción llego a la parte de_ «¿Quién se atreve a amar por siempre? Cuando el amor tiene que morir.» _Y la imagen de Azirafel apareció de inmediato. Él tampoco era humano, y le quedaba mucho tiempo para vivir en la tierra, cosa que lo diferenciaba de todos los humanos de los que Crowley se había llegado a enamorar. La idea de arriesgarse a confesarle todo le estaba invadiendo la mente y le causaba demasiada intriga saber el resultado. Tal vez no lo haría durante el desayuno de mañana, ni para el siguiente día, ni para ese año, ni el otro, ni el que le seguía. Pero sabía que lo haría.

A fin de cuentas, cuando Azirafel había tocado su mano en el Bentley, y cuando ambos habían entrelazado sus dedos para compartir una mirada que delataba, aun sí se lo negaban, amor, se había dado cuenta en ese preciso momento que tenían su _por siempre_, y que podían amar _por siempre._ Porque el _por siempre, iba a ser su hoy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, por fin lo termine. Espero que entiendan que respeto muchísimo a Freddie Mercury. No quise hacer mención de su enfermedad porque no lo vi necesario. A demás, todo esto se me ocurrió desde que escuche la voz de Freddie en la radio de Crowley en el primer capitulo, y con la escena dónde el carro explota (?).


End file.
